wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Curly (Enddayss)
I'll be god ' I'll be god I'll be god I'll be god today' ' Introduction Would you like another chance? Would you want to abandon everything for that chance? Would you want to float down a stream for that chance on waves unmatched? Would you want to do that if you had no other choice? Curly never got a say, never had that choice. She had to take that chance, even though she certainly wouldn't have. She was so young, she didn't need another chance. But she had no voice at that time. Hold my head under that bath and breath away Slit my wrists and watch that blood evaporate Being this godly can't be good for— Ana save me, Ana hear me Personality Curly is playful, despite what happened to her before. She's honestly really goofy, trustworthy, and happy, with optimism for days. It's scary how nothing could ever put a damper on her mood, but that happiness is all too superficial. While Curly isn't a bad dragon, she's not exactly a good one. She's cunning, and powerful, calculating, and a strategic thinker with no problem in any kind of planning. But she doesn't want people to know that. So, she hides a hood and mask at night, hunting down the dragon who ruined her life. '''I'll play god I'll play god I'll play god I'll play god today Ante up and play that god a poker game Walk away with all our little God's spare changing Playing this god it can't be good for— ''Ana save me, Ana, hear me Appearance Sandy looks the color of a desaturated mix of yellow rose and yellow sunshine, like many sandwings, with under-scales of a pastel, creamy champagne. Her eyes are like liver, with an ambery shine to them. But what stands out is her sail and the black splotches dappled across her scales. She has a smoky black sea of small, talon-sized splotches, on everywhere except her sail, which curls elegantly at the end, though before the curl, it rips a bit. She has very small scars that dot her from snout to tail, caused by small injuries and all. Oh Ana, I'll be with you still You are the angel that I couldn't kill I'll fake god I'll fake god I'll fake god I'll fake god today History It all begun on Pantala. Her parents, Silence and Glass, fled from the Nightwings and Sandwings, flying from island to island to Pantala. Fast forward until she was born. They loved her, but Silence and Glass were not allowed to keep her. A Hivewing, named Cochineal, took her to have her fate decided. WIP Hop up on a cloud and watch the world decay Ana on my shoulders and we'll laugh away Faking this god it can't be good for— Ana's safety, Ana hear me Ana baby, I'm not crazy Trivia *Curly was adopted from ReverbTheDragon. The image was also drawn by Reverb. *She appeared on Pantala from her parents, Silence and Glass, escaping from Phyrria, believing they had arrived to terra incognita. *Curly is tall. *Curly has an astigmatism in one eye, and deafness in one ear. *Curly has no powers like that of a sandwing, aside from the scorpion tail. *Curly is unaware that Silence and Glass are still alive. *When she was incredibly young, she saw Lady Scarab in public. *Curly has scopophobia. *Curly keeps "pet" tarantulas. Oh Ana, Oh Ana Oh, Ana, I'll be with you still You are the angel that I couldn't kill Kill, kill, kill, kill Oh, Ana, I'll be with you still You are the angel that I couldn't kill Ana, I'll be with you still You are the angel that I couldn't kill I couldn't kill I couldn't kill I couldn't kill No, I couldn't kill No, I couldn't kill No, I couldn't kill Ana Oh AnaCategory:Characters'' Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Content (BlackDragonKid) Category:NightWings